Studying
by ohblainers
Summary: Kurt is trying to do some homework, but Blaine is being... a little distracting. Drabbley make outs. Klaine. Later chapters Niff/Neff.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting on one of the plush couches in the Senior Commons, trying to finish his English assignment when Blaine nudged his shoulder.

"Kurt."

No response.

"Kurt." Blaine said again, a little louder.

"Mhmm?" Kurt replied, not looking up from his laptop.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine, what is- oh!" Kurt gasped and all coherent thoughts left his mind, because Blaine was attacking his neck with his mouth.

"Blaine, you know I really have to finish this…" Kurt said, trying to sound stern.

Blaine mumbled something against Kurt's skin as he trailed kisses up his neck and along his jaw.

"W-what?" Kurt managed to stutter out.

"Do it later, babe."

"Later? But it's due tomo- oh,_ fuck._" Kurt trailed off as Blaine's tongue snaked around his ear. And any chance of Kurt getting any homework done died.

Kurt groaned and grabbed Blaine's tie. Kurt pushed Blaine back slightly and made eye contact for a split second before leaning forward and capturing Blaine's lips with his own. The kiss quickly grew passionate and slightly frantic, as if the two boys couldn't get enough. Then, without breaking their kiss, Kurt shifted until he was sitting on top of Blaine's lap. Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's waist and he pulled him closer. Kurt's hand grabbed at Blaine's curls, while the other rested around his neck.

Kurt and Blaine's tongues swirled around each other until Kurt started to suck on Blaine's lower lip, which elicited a moan from the boy beneath him.

The two boys were suddenly interrupted when they heard loud cheering. They both looked towards the door, where they saw Nick and Jeff clapping and wolf whistling.

Kurt squeaked and quickly climbed off Blaine. He returned to his seat on the couch, blushing furiously.

Blaine just placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Jeff asked innocently, pouting slightly.

Blaine picked up a book and threw it at him.

"Okay, okay! We're going!" Nick shouted, dragging Jeff down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN LOL COCK BLOCKED.**

**I should write a second chapter where Jeff and Nick make out.**

**Yeah.**

**I think I might do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys walked in silence down the deserted hallway, the only noise being made was the sound of their expensive dress shoes against the polished tile floor. They continued to walk, until Nick couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore.

"So… why exactly are we skipping Warbler's Rehearsal again?"

Jeff shrugged, "Didn't really feel like it. It's the same every day. Wes banging that damn gavel every few seconds, Thad being outraged about something or other while Kurt and Blaine make goo-goo eyes at each other."

"I think Kurt and Blaine are cute…" Nick mumbled.

"Yeah, I do too. But there's only so much eye sex I can take."

Nick nodded, "Fair enough, man. So, what are we going to do now?"

Jeff looked thoughtful for a few moments as he glanced around.

"Ooh! I know!" He exclaimed, and then he grabbed Nick's hand and raced off down the corridor.

He stopped in front of two large double doors with a sign next to them that said "Music Room E." Jeff swung the doors opened and gestured for Nick to enter first.

Nick looked around the room, taking in the black grand piano, the plush couches and the bookshelves against the wall. He then shot Jeff a questioning look.

"Why are we in a Music room?"

"Why not?" Jeff said, smiling broadly.

Nick just shook his head slightly and smiled.

Jeff stepped closer to Nick, smiling fondly. He took Nick's hand again, and then he started twirling him around.

Nick giggled, "Jeff, what are you doing…"

But he trailed off when Jeff suddenly stilled him by placing his hands on his waist. Then, before Nick could really register what was happening, Jeff's lips were on his. He could feel his heart get lighter and faster, as the kiss went from sweet to heated. Jeff's hand slipped under Nick's blazer, and he un-tucked his dress shirt. He then started to rub circles with his thumb over the exposed skin of Nick's hip, which caused the shorter boy to shiver slightly. Nick hand moved up Jeff's side until it rested on the back of his neck while their tongues battled for dominance. Jeff spun Nick around, without breaking their kiss, until Nick had his back against the side of the piano. The two boys continued to kiss passionately, until they heard footsteps approaching the room. Jeff jumped away from Nick faster than you can say "in-the closet."

Blaine walked into the room and took in the sight of the two slightly disheveled boys.

"Oh, uh, am I interrupting something?" He asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Nope, Nick and I were just talking." Jeff said breezily.

Then with a friendly wave to Nick and Blaine, he walked out of the room.

The look on Nick's face was completely heart breaking. He was still staring at the door where the blonde boy had just been a few moments ago. His mouth was slightly agape and he was frowning. But the look in his eyes screamed _hurt._

Blaine took a step closer to the dark haired boy, "Hey. Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Nick quickly composed himself, "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe I could go talk-"

"Just leave it _alone,_ Blaine!" Nick shouted, and then he ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh, poor Nick. Jeff means well, really he does. He's just a confused little boy on the inside. **

**The last chapter was fluffy, but this one is angsty.**

**Sorry! That's just how it happened!**

**I always love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick took a deep breath and smoothed his blazer. Jeff had told him that things between them would always be sort of complicated, but at the time he hadn't really cared. All he'd known was that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, and finding out there was a chance he could reciprocate his feelings was like a dream come true. Now he wasn't so sure. He hated that one second, Jeff could be all over him, then the next he'd act like they were just friends. Talk about mixed signals.

Nick opened the door to the room he shared with Jeff and walked straight towards his desk.

"Hey, man." Jeff called from the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey." Nick said stiffly, sitting down at his desk chair.

"Nick, I found this _awesome_ song I think you should listen to. It's from Panic! At the Disco's latest album, _Vices and Virtues._ It's called Let's Kill Tonight, you should listen to it…"

As Jeff continued to talk, Nick could feel his anger rising. He tried to hold back his words, but it was useless.

"What is your _problem_?" Nick snapped, standing up.

Jeff looked slightly bewildered, and he slowly sat up straighter on the couch.

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell was up with what happened in the music room today? One second your all lovey-dovey, then as soon as someone else is there we're just friends again! Can't you see how much that _hurts_?" Nick shouted.

Jeff frowned, stood up and stepped towards the shorter boy.

"Nick, I told you before that I'm still trying to figure out who I am. I don't even know if I _am_ gay." He said calmly.

"So I'm just some experiment to you?" Nick spat.

"No! No, it's not like that!" Jeff quickly said.

He reached out and tried to take Nick's hand, but he yanked it away.

"Then what _is_ it like?"

"I-I don't _know_! It's like… I know for a fact I like girls, but I'm not sure I like boys. The only boy I've ever really noticed is… you."

Nick just stared at him.

"W-what?"

"It's like you're my… my exception or something. I don't really get it, either." He added when he saw Nick's confused expression.

"Nick, listen, I want to make something really clear to you. I really, really care about you, okay? I'm just not ready to tell people yet. But as soon as I am, I'll gladly shout from the rooftops that you're my… my boyfriend."

Nick could immediately feel the anger draining from him.

"Really?" He asked, smiling shyly.

"Really."

Jeff took Nick's hand and stepped closer. When Nick looked up at him expectantly, he tentatively leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was sweet and chaste, but full of emotion. Nick could feel his whole body get lighter with every second.

When the kiss ended, Jeff didn't pull away. He just leaned his forehead against Nick's and sighed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Because people asked for it, here's a happy ending.**

**Awww.**


End file.
